Un jour chez eux
by Welynna
Summary: Une journée seule dans le monde moldu, c'est le pari qu'a relevé une jeune sorcière. De son coté, une lycéenne moldue se résigne à passer ses vacances chez des cousins bien étranges. Entre incompréhension et découverte, secret du monde magique et bizarrerie moldue, voici deux OS allant à la rencontre et au croisement des mondes sorciers et moldus.
1. Jacques a dit

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Une sorcière passant une journée dans une ville moldue,  
Une moldue partant en vacances chez ses cousins sorciers,  
Entre incompréhension et découverte, secret du monde magique et bizarrerie moldue, voici un recueil d'OS allant à la rencontre des mondes sorciers et moldus, le tout avec des personnages originaux évoluant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter._

**_Résumé des OS :_**

**_Jacques a dit : _**_Une journée seule dans le monde moldu, c'est le pari qu'a relevé Audrey, une jeune sorcière française, mais entre les bus lanceurs de boue, les bouts de papiers et les ordres chantés dans les magasins, la journée s'annonce plus difficile que prévu..._

_**Un mois chez eux : **__Une jeune moldue se résigne à passer ses vacances chez des cousins bien étranges. On comprend aisément son manque d'enthousiasme : ils passent leur temps à parler de Kouiditch ou de Serres d'aigles et à boire du jus de citrouille ! Exaspérée par leur bizarrerie, elle finira néanmoins par se lier à eux... _[en cours d'écriture]_  
_

* * *

**Jacques a dit**

_Disclaimer : l'univers est de la magnifique JK Rowling.  
les paroles de "Jacques a dit", chanson interprété par Christophe Willem, ont pour auteur Zazie [note : ce n'est absolument pas une songfic]_

* * *

Le gobelin me tendait des bouts de papier en échange de mes gallions.  
-Voilà votre argent moldu, a-t-il dit avec un regard rempli de suspicion, comme ont tous les gobelins dès qu'ils font affaire avec des sorciers.  
-Merci, lui ais-je répondu en tentant un sourire.  
J'ai jeté un regard à ce qu'il m'avait posé dans la main : deux papiers orangés, un papier bleu, trois papiers rouges et un gris. Ces papiers, je savais que les moldus les appelaient des billets et qu'ils allaient m'être utile tout au long de la journée, car chez les moldus, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, ces simples rectangles étaient de l'argent.

"Avoir eu Optimal en Étude des Moldus ne veut pas dire que tu sais évoluer sans peine parmi eux" m'avait narguée Pablo, un camarade de Beauxbâtons, avant d'ajouter : "Tu crois vraiment que toi, tu serais capable de passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures parmi eux, à mon avis tu t'enfuirais effrayée par un camion ou tu ne trouverais même pas où acheter à manger !"  
Mais je lui avais répondu que contrairement à ses dires, je saurai me débrouiller seule dans une ville moldue et que j'allai le lui prouver.

C'est pourquoi, cet après-midi, me voilà revêtue d'un jean bleu ciel et d'un pull-over noir, de l'argent moldu dans mon sac en bandoulière et un vieux caleçon dans la main... enfin le caleçon c'est le portoloin que j'ai pris pour me rendre plus rapidement de la banque sorcière au monde moldu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'envisage de le ranger, les gens autour de moi semblent trouver étrange que je tienne ce vêtement et à vrai dire je les comprends !

"Je les comprends !"  
Observez bien ce que je viens de dire : "Je les comprends !". Tu vas voir Pablo que le monde moldu n'a aucun secret pour moi.

**_...  
.._**

Après avoir marché quelques mètres, je me suis retrouvée dans une rue remplie de boutiques, une sorte de chemin de traverse moldu très certainement. Ici, ils vendaient des livres, là-bas des chaussures... Au milieu de l'allée défilaient des voitures, ces engins que les moldus utilisent pour se déplacer à vive allure.  
Je me suis décidée à rentrer dans une boutique de vêtements pour mieux voir la variété des tenues créées par leurs stylistes. Une petite robe noire a tout de suite attirée mon attention : de fines bretelles, un décolleté pailleté...  
J'arrêtais aussitôt l'observation de la pièce entendant une mélodie :

"Jacques a dit court."

"Courir" ? mais pour quoi faire ? Enfin s'il le demande, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison... Mais à peine ai-je commencé à faire quelques pas que la mélodie continua donnant une autre indication :

"Jacques a dit vole."

Vole ? Voler ? je croyais que les moldus ne savaient pas voler autrement que par les avions et un avion c'est gros, on ne peut pas avoir cela dans sa poche ! Alors comment les moldus pourraient-ils effectuer ce que leur demande ce Jacques ? Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Jacques qui se permet de donner des ordres ! Comme si moi j'allais me jeter un sonorus, ou plutôt utiliser un microphone, et dire :  
"Audrey a dit : Scandez vive les Tapesouafles de Quiberon". Je décidais d'en référer au moldu le plus proche de moi :

-Excusez-moi, Jaques a dit...  
-Vous traversez la rue et vous le trouverez en haut, me coupa le moldu. La devanture bleue.  
-Oh, merci...

Ce Jacques doit être une célébrité chez eux.

Suivant les indications du moldu, je me suis avancée vers le bord de la route, les voitures défilaient, comment pourrais-je réussir à passer entre elles ?  
Décidant que zigzaguer serait la meilleure façon de faire, je me suis élancée sur la route, un bruit semblable à "crrrrriiiiiissssssss" se fit entendre et la voiture qui arrivait se stoppa juste devant moi.  
Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué d'aller d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue, il suffisait juste de se lancer et les voitures se stoppaient d'elles-mêmes. Le conducteur klaxonna même et ça, je savais pour avoir lu "Drague de sorcier, Drague de moldu", que c'était signe qu'il me trouvait jolie.

Arrivée devant la devanture bleue, j'ai poussé la porte et aussitôt, une jeune femme derrière un comptoir m'a dit :  
-Bienvenue chez Jacadi.

Moi qui m'attendais à rentrer chez un moldu chantant des ordres dans un micro je fus surprise de constater que j'étais dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfants... Sur un des murs étaient apposées de grandes affiches " Jacadi et vos enfants s'envoleront de plaisir ! "  
Ainsi donc c'était " Jacadi " et non " Jacques a dit " et les " Jacadi court ; Jacadi vole " devait être de la publicité pour cette boutique !

Tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit et j'ai quitté le magasin fière de mes nouvelles connaissances en matière de marketing moldu.

**...  
..**

Rentrant dans mon troisième magasin moldu de la journée, j'observais avec attention les produits en exposition : ils y vendaient tout en rapport avec la papeterie : des feuilles de papier bien blanches loin de nos parchemins jaunâtres, de l'encre bleue, rose ou noire, des enveloppes, des livres, des stylos-billes... Je me suis arrêtée sur ce dernier objet, c'était un des moyens les plus usuels des moldus pour écrire, je l'avais testé une fois alors que j'étais encore élève à Beauxbâtons, en travaux pratiques d'Étude des Moldus, même si au début j'avais eu un peu de mal à m'y habituer, à force de persévérance j'avais réussi à maîtriser cet outil. J'en ai décroché un du rayonnage dans le but de prouver à Pablo que j'avais tout le savoir nécessaire quant aux objets moldus.  
Continuant de regarder ce que le magasin vendait, j'ai été attirée par un livre à la couverture violette sur lequel était apposé en lettre blanche : _"Maman, il y a une sorcière dans le bois !"_. Intriguée, j'ai pris l'ouvrage entre mes mains et en lu le résumé :

"_Un soir où elle se promenait dans la forêt avec son frère, Mathilde vit une étrange vieille dame : elle avait des verrues sur tout le visage, un chapeau pointu sur lequel était accroché un corbeau et tenait dans sa main droite deux crapauds : aucun doute c'était une sorcière !_ "

Des verrues ? Un corbeau ? Des crapauds ? Mais pourquoi les moldus ont toujours des visions aussi dégoûtantes de la magie ?! ai-je soupiré intérieurement.

J'ai reposé l'ouvrage non sans l'avoir quelque peu feuilleté au préalable et me suis dirigée, afin de payer mon stylo-bille, vers un employé du magasin. L'homme portait une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue et un badge "Mickael, à votre service".

-Mickael !  
Étrangement il a semblé surpris que je l'interpelle ainsi et m'a demandé poliment :  
-Mademoiselle, je peux quelque chose pour vous ?  
-Oui, je voudrais vous acheter ce stylo, ai-je répondu en lui tendant le produit et en sortant le billet orange de mon sac.  
Il m'a regardé, à nouveau intrigué.  
-Les caisses sont là-bas, m'a-t-il dit en indiquant un meuble de bois sur lequel reposait une machine blanche.  
-Ah oui... -j'ai répondu sans bien comprendre où il voulait en venir- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de caisses pour transporter ce si petit objet, il logera parfaitement dans mon sac.  
-Les caisses pour payer, précisa-t-il sans réussir à cacher son étonnement.  
-Oh... pour payer...

Lui adressant un sourire aimable, je suis allée jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Là-bas, une jeune fille a pris mon stylo, l'a passé sous une lumière rouge, un " bip " s'est fait entendre et elle m'a annoncé :  
-1€10.  
Je lui ai tendu mon billet orange sur lequel le nombre " 50 " était apposé. Elle l'a attrapé et alors que je commençais à sortir, elle s'est écrié :  
-Mademoiselle ! Votre monnaie !

Retournant sur mes pas, les joues légèrement rouges boutefeu-chinois d'avoir oublié ce détail pourtant commun à nos deux mondes, j'ai reçu de nombreuses petites pièces, un billet gris et quatre billets rouges ainsi qu'un papier où était écrit le nom du magasin et ce que j'y avais acheté.  
Je suis retournée dans la rue commerçante la tête remplie de questions : A quoi servait cette lumière passée sur le stylo ? D'où venait ce " bip " ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle donné un papier indiquant ce que j'avais acheté ?

Une collision, une douleur dans le poignet, un juron moldu poussé d'une voix masculine, suivi d'un "Ça va ?".

Relevant la tête, j'ai vu un garçon d'environ 16 ans penché près de moi.  
-Ça va ? redemanda-t-il.  
-Oui, ça va.. qu'est-ce que...  
-Je suis désolée madame, s'excusa-t-il, j'arrivais vite et je ne vous ai pas vue.  
Très vite, j'ai remarqué que l'adolescent portait en guise de chaussures des sortes de bottines munis de roulettes. Ces chaussures, j'en avais déjà entendu parler, c'était des râleurs ou des rouleurs, je ne sais plus le nom exact, ce qui est sûr c'est que les moldus les mettent pour rouler au lieu de marcher dans le but de s'amuser ou de faire du sport.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ai-je dit en me relevant.  
Il s'est excusé une nouvelle fois avant de repartir.

**_...  
.._**

16h.  
Connaissant les subtilités des publicités, ayant acheté un stylo-bille et vu des râleurs "en vrai", j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de prendre un petit en-cas et comme les villes moldues sont bien faites, face à moi se tenait un "restaurant rapide" à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la devanture.  
A l'intérieur, un groupe d'enfants courait en tout sens, les observant quelques minutes je peux dire qu'ils semblaient faire une variante moldue du très célèbre jeu " des aurors et des mages noirs ".  
Voyant un peu plus loin des moldus en ligne d'attente, je me suis jointe à eux. La file avançait doucement, les moldus arrivant au bout de celle-ci en repartaient avec des plateaux chargés de nourritures. Quelques minutes plus tard, cela a été mon tour.

-Je vous écoute, que désirez-vous ? m'a demandé la jeune fille se nommant McDonald Tatiana.  
-Je désirerais manger.  
Elle a esquissé un sourire avant de répondre :  
-Et manger quoi ?  
Je me suis donnée quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre ce qui me faisait envie :  
-De l'ananas avec un coulis de framboise.  
McDonald Tatiana a encore souri.  
-Plus sérieusement Mademoiselle, il y a des gens qui attendent...  
-Eh bien, je vous l'ai dit j'aimerais de l'ananas...  
-Une salade de fruits ? Un Sunday ananas ?  
J'ai décidé d'opter pour celle au nom inconnu.  
-Un seune des ananas.  
-Sur place ou à emporter ?  
-Pardon ? ai-je dit ne comprenant pas bien la question.  
-Vous mangerez sur place ou c'est à emporter ?

Je lui ai répondu que je mangerais sur place puis elle est partie mettre sur un plateau ce que j'avais demandé. Après avoir payé, non sans mal en raison de toutes les petites pièces présentes suite à l'achat du stylo-bille dans mon porte-monnaie, j'ai pris le plateau et, imitant les moldus présents, je suis allée m'asseoir à une table pour goûter le seune des ananas : c'était glacé et délicieux ! Et c'est ravie de ce mets que je suis sortie du restaurant.

**...  
..**

Face à moi se dressait une grande pancarte sur laquelle on voyait un homme tenant une grande tige blanche et où était indiqué "GOLF à 15 minutes ! Au feu à droite ou bus n°5 ".  
Cela m'intriguait au plus haut point, je n'avais nul souvenir d'avoir déjà vu chose pareille dans mes livres de connaissance de moldus et décidais d'aller voir par moi-même ce qu'était cette chose appelée GOLF, de plus, cela me donnerait l'occasion de monter dans un bus moldu.  
Grâce à mes études studieuses, j'ai pu reconnaître sans difficulté aucune, l'endroit où le bus allait s'arrêter : des lignes jaunes zigzagant au sol, un poteau criblé d'horaires, c'était là !  
Un premier bus passa, puis un second. Environ quinze minutes plus tard se fut le tour d'un troisième, un quatrième, et enfin, dix minutes plus tard, le cinquième bus.

- Bonjour! ai-je dit en montant. Je voudrais aller au GOLF.  
- Vous n'êtes pas dans le bon bus Mam'zelle, me dit le chauffeur à ma grande stupéfaction.  
Pourtant il y avait bien marqué bus n°5, et j'avais bien attendu le cinquième bus...  
Je m'étais sûrement trompée dans mes calculs, confirmé par ce que m'a dit le chauffeur :  
- Il vous faut prendre le bus 5. Ah justement! C'est celui qui arrive derrière moi !  
Remerciant le chauffeur je suis descendue puis montée dans le bus de derrière. J'ai à nouveau expliqué au chauffeur que je désirais me rendre au golf, ce à quoi il m'a indiqué de descendre à l'arrêt A. Bell, j'ai sorti de ma poche un billet bleu espérant que cela suffirait à payer le voyage mais là, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre les billets de plus de 10€ et il était vrai que sur le mien était apposé le chiffre "20" alors je lui ai tendu mes billets rouges marqués d'un "10". Il n'en a pris qu'un seul et m'a même rendu de l'argent.

- N'oubliez pas de le composter, dit-il en me tendant un ticket  
- Et comment fait-on cela ?  
- Vous le mettez simplement dans la machine orange.

Après m'être exécutée, mon ticket se retrouva marqué de chiffres bleus et je suis allée m'asseoir, me posant de nouvelles questions : Pourquoi ne nous donne-t-on pas directement un ticket avec des chiffres bleus ? Que signifie GOLF ? A cette dernière question la seule réponse me venant à l'esprit était : Gros Orang-outan Lisant Facilement...  
Dans le bus, un cadrant rouge affiché " Prochain arrêt : " puis un nom tel Molière, Patinoire ou Maison Bleue. J'ai vite remarqué que les moldus appuyaient sur un bouton lorsqu'ils désiraient descendre et quand je vis "A. Bell" d'afficher, j'ai fait de même.  
Le bus a freiné, mais comme je me cramponnais bien à la barre, je ne suis même pas tombée ! Je suis descendue et j'ai vu face à moi une grande pelouse entourée d'un grillage, les lettres " GOLF " et puis ... de la boue !  
Un autre bus venait de passer à vive allure alors que le mien était parti, et j'ignore pourquoi et comment, mais à son passage l'eau boueuse présente sur le rebord de la route s'est envolé sur moi !  
Je n'aurais pas fait la promesse de passer la journée sans magie j'aurais vite fait de me lancer un sortilège de recurvite, mais dans l'état moldu des choses, je ne pouvais pas.  
Dans un premier temps je me suis sentie gênée de l'état de mes vêtements puis réalisant que ces jets de boues, aussi désagréable soient-ils, étaient peut-être habituels au passage des bus et donc dans la vie moldue, j'ai décidé de continuer ma journée ainsi.

**...  
..**

En poussant le portillon donnant sur la pelouse, j'ai vu une sorte de stand nommé " Accueil " et je me suis dirigé vers celui-ci.  
La jeune femme s'y tenant portait sur la tête une sorte d'étrange chapeau... Son chapeau n'était pas pointu, à vrai dire il ne passait même pas sur le dessus de sa tête et pas vraiment derrière non plus... cela peut sembler bizarre et pourtant c'était comme ça... Imaginez plutôt un large ruban faisant le tour de votre tête et, juste au niveau du front, une avancé plate en plastique... eh bien c'était cela qu'elle portait.  
Elle a regardé un instant mes habits boueux avant de demander :  
-Je peux vous aider ?  
-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est le GOLF.  
-Vous ne le savez pas ? C'est un sport qui se joue à l'aide d'une balle et d'un club, le club c'est ceci, dit-elle en indiquant la tige blanche que j'avais précédemment vu sur la pancarte. Le but est d'envoyer la balle dans un trou. Vous voulez essayer ?

Répondant par l'affirmative, elle m'a prêté une tige et une balle en échange d'un de mes billets puis elle m'a montré la manière de s'en servir avant de repartir au stand " Accueil " et de me laisser jouer.  
Je me suis placée sur le côté de la balle, j'ai levé la tige en l'air avant de la rabattre vigoureusement, mais contrairement à la démonstration qu'avait effectuée la jeune femme, ma balle n'a pas bougé, même pas d'un pied de nain. J'ai recommencé l'opération, et cette fois j'ai vu quelque chose s'envoler, mais malheureusement ce n'était ma balle mais un morceau d'herbes et de terre.  
Au bout du huitième essai, j'arrivais enfin à viser la balle qui partait environ un mètre plus loin. Fière de moi je retournais près de la balle pour la relancer en direction du trou. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle était dedans ! J'ai recommencé avec le trou suivant, mais c'est alors que ce produit quelque chose d'imprévu... Au milieu de la pelouse se trouvait un lac... Ma balle s'est envolée avec beaucoup plus de force qu'auparavant, elle se rapprochait trop vite du lac... et c'est avec un bruit sourd qu'elle a heurté la tête d'une petite fille occupée à jeter des morceaux de pains aux canards.  
J'ai immédiatement lâché ma tige pour courir vers elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. J'ai tenté de la consoler. Sa mère est arrivée. Elle a crié que j'aurais dû faire attention. Elle a pris sa fille dans ses bras et a parlé d'aller lui "mettre de la glace" me laissant seule avec mes remords, et les canards.

**_...  
.._**

Une demi-heure après cet incident, l'enfant était reparti jouer avec les volatiles et moi je tentais toujours d'envoyer cette balle dans les trous.  
Le soleil baissait sur l'horizon... Je suis allée rendre ma balle et ma tige à l'accueil.  
Et c'est pressée de rentrer chez moi pour quitter mes habits boueux et raconter tous mes exploits de la journée à Pablo que je me suis éloignée de la grande pelouse trouée.

* * *

_J'espère que ce OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions._

_Le prochain OS de ce recueil aura la situation inverse : une lycéenne moldue va passer quelques jours de vacances auprès de ces cousins, ce qu'elle ignore c'est que ce sont des sorciers, élèves à Poudlard à la veille du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._


	2. Un mois chez eux

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Pour le second OS de ce petit recueil, on part dans la situation inverse : cette fois, c'est une moldue qui va vivre quelques temps dans sa famille sorcière. Je devais poster cet OS bien plus tôt, mais des raisons personnelles et professionnelles m'ont énormément retardée. Je m'en excuse._

_Un grand merci à **LaSilvana** (au passage, je vous invite à aller découvrir ses fanfictions) et à **Suna** pour vos reviews sur le premier OS :)_

* * *

**Un mois chez eux**

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi sur un forum HP dont le sujet était : « Vous êtes un jeune moldu, en vacances. Tout se passe bien et vous avez prévu de passer un mois d'Aout formidable. Mais vous recevez un courrier de vos cousins. Ils vous invitent chez eux à passer le mois d'août. Oh non, vous ne les aimez pas, ils sont si différents, étranges etc. Mais vous ne pouvez refuser... ». Je voudrais donc remercier Phélie Brown Evans pour avoir eu l'idée d'un tel sujet._

_Disclaimer : l'univers est de la magnifique JK Rowling._

* * *

**Prologue**

Avec rage, une paire de chaussettes a atterri dans mon sac de voyage, j'ai ramassé par terre mon manga du moment, l'ai mis par-dessus, puis, bagage fermé, je suis descendue dans le salon.  
Tout y était bien propre et rangé, sur la cheminée trônait la coupe que j'avais gagné lors de ma dernière compétition de patinage. Dans le coin droit de la pièce, les poissons nageaient dans leur aquarium. Je me suis dirigée vers eux pour tapoter doucement sur leur bocal dans l'espoir de me calmer.  
-Tu es prête ? a dit une voix derrière moi. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser.  
Retournant près de mon sac, je l'ai attrapé sans répondre. Je devais aller passer quelques semaines chez mes cousins. Ils étaient un peu plus âgés que moi et nous n'avions absolument rien en commun.

Romualus, Xinide et Alister. C'est leurs noms. Rien que ça, ça craint !

Notre dernière rencontre datait de l'été dernier. Ils étaient venus à la maison avec leur salamandre et avaient passé le séjour à critiquer mon chanteur préféré, à refuser mes jeux de société, préférant rester entre eux à parler d'un certain "Victor Croume" et d'un grand événement qui devait avoir lieu sans vouloir me révéler lequel. Autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de les revoir.

**...  
..**

La voiture s'est stoppée un petit chemin de campagne chaotique, face à la maison de mon oncle. Jetant un coup d'œil par la vitre, j'ai vu un garçon aux cheveux blonds et à la tenue sombre ornée d'une broderie de chauve-souris rouge en sortir pour venir nous saluer : Alister. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me suis avancée à sa rencontre.

Mon oncle et sa femme nous ont accueillis plutôt chaleureusement puis Romualus, l'aîné de mes cousins, m'a accompagnée dans la chambre que j'allais occuper durant mon séjour et m'a aidée à installer mes affaires. Contrairement à l'apparence première, l'intérieure de la maison était plutôt spacieuse et hormis la couleur pourpre du plafond mariée au crème des murs, je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

-Eh ça brille ! s'est soudainement exclamé Romualus en désignant un de mes débardeurs favoris, comme s'il s'agissait de la révélation du siècle.  
Voyant mon regard de surprise, il a arboré un air confus avant de ranger précipitamment le vêtement.

"_ça brille !_" ben normal avec des paillettes dessus. Manifestement, ils n'avaient pas changé dans la famille.

Ceci m'a été confirmé au repas : me servant d'un liquide orange que je pensais naturellement être du jus d'orange, un goût inhabituel de soupe froide m'a envahi la bouche : du jus de citrouille ! J'ai entendu ma tante marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à "décidément c'est moledu" quand je leur ai avoué n'en avoir jamais goûté.

"_Moldedu_" ? Qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et pourquoi être tous si surpris que j'ai pris leur jus de légume pour du jus d'agrume ?

Ne désirant pas allonger mon temps de présence en leur compagnie, j'ai prétexté être fatigué du voyage pour aller me coucher dans ma chambre. Ce séjour me paraissait déjà bien trop long, pourtant j'étais loin d'être au bout de mes surprises et je n'aurais pu imaginer ce qui allait m'attendre...

* * *

**Un mois chez eux**

-Allez debout ! On se lève ! Nom d'un dragon, quand elle dort, elle dort.  
-Hum?  
Quelle est cette voix ? Avec difficulté, j'avais entre-ouvert les yeux. Un plafond violet me faisait face. Une main me secouait.  
Ah ça y est ! J'y étais ! Mes cousins, mon oncle, ma tante, leur maison et... il avait dit "nom d'un dragon"... et leur originalité!  
-Réveillée ? me demanda Alister.  
-Oui, ai-je murmuré en me relevant.  
Son visage souriant me regardait.  
-Clarisse?  
-Oui.  
-Je suis content que tu ais acceptée de venir.  
Acceptée ? Que mes parents m'aillent dit qu'on ne refusait pas une invitation surtout !  
-Cet après-midi j'ai une amie qui va venir à la maison, a-t-il continué, elle s'appelle Padma, on ira sûrement se balader au village, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?  
Après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai répondu par l'affirmative. Il m'a lancé un nouveau sourire et est sorti de la chambre en m'informant qu'un petit déjeuné m'attendait en bas.

Une fois habillée, les escaliers qui me séparaient de la cuisine descendus, je me suis retrouvée dans la petite pièce aux couleurs boisés.  
-Oh Bonjour Clarisse ! m'a saluée Xinide et quasiment dans le même élan il a attrapé un journal posé sur la table et l'a glissé dans un tiroir. Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Oui merci.  
-Xinide, Clarisse,  
Me tournant vers mon oncle, un fou-rire a cherché à m'envahir : il portait une cape pourpre sur ses épaules et un étrange chapeau orné d'une immense étoile.  
-Je pars travailler, à ce soir.  
Sitôt qu'il eut passé la porte, je n'ai pu contenir davantage ma surprise :  
- Il part travailler ? Comme ça ?  
- Bien oui, comme ça, m'a répondu Xinide d'un air le plus naturel du monde. Pourquoi tu... ?  
Soudainement, il se stoppa dans sa phrase avec cet air qu'ont les gens qui réalisent tout à coup quelque chose de très important puis, bafouillant deux trois mots, il a plongé dans son bol de lait.  
Romualus et Alister sont arrivés peu de temps après.  
-Où est la gazette ? a demandé l'aîné.  
-Dans le tiroir, lui a répondu Xinide en me désignant du menton sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Romualus a ouvert le meuble et s'en est emparé avant de ressortir de la cuisine tandis qu'Alister venait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un paquet de carte traînait sur la table, le fixant un moment, j'ai eu la soudaine impression que le roi de cœur m'avait lancé un clin d'œil, effet d'optique sûrement, mais un autre détail m'a alors interpellée : où était la gazinière ?

**...  
..**

Padma est arrivée après le déjeuné, c'était une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que moi, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, la peau mate et de sublimes yeux en amande. Nous sommes sortis de la maison et avons descendu la petite route sinueuse qui menait au village. Les premières maisons étaient relativement neuves, s'en suivaient des habitations en pierres plus anciennes. Sur la place centrale se trouvait une fontaine autour de laquelle étaient les rares commerces.  
Alister s'accota contre le rebord du bassin.  
- Tu es fatiguée ? demanda Padma.  
- Non, ça va, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
Puis en désignant l'épicerie d'en face, il dit :  
- Et si vous alliez acheter des bonbons et d'autres trucs comme ça...  
- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas comment me débrouiller dans ses boutiques.  
- Clarisse sait, elle.  
- Ah oui, bien sûr.  
J'ai regardé la jeune fille en tentant de cacher ma surprise : ne pas savoir comment acheter des bonbons ! Ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien ces deux-là !  
Nous sommes alors rentrées dans l'épicerie, les confiseries étaient à l'entrée.  
- Oh regarde ça ! m'a dit Padma. Des oursons en chocolat ! Et ça, ces petites boules de toutes les couleurs.  
- Tu veux qu'on en prenne ? lui ais-je demandé en attrapant la poche de M&M's  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est bon ?  
- Tu n'as jamais goûté ni ourson à la guimauve, ni M&M's ?  
- Bien non...  
- Oui c'est bon, ais-je concédé avec un sourire.  
Après avoir payé nos achats nous sommes allées retrouver Alister pour nous installer dans un petit parc.

Les poches de bonbons ouvertes sur les genoux, nous faisions une partie de carte. Alister lança que cela serait certainement plus amusant si les cartes explosaient de temps à autres ce qui donna une crise de fou-rire à Padma sans que je n'en comprenne, à nouveau, la raison. Le reste de la journée fut semblable à cette partie : Padma et Alister ne cessait de s'exclamer et de rire pour un rien, que ça soit face à une voiture de sport qui passait à grande vitesse à travers le village, à l'arrosage automatique des fleurs du parc ou encore devant un enfant qui jouait au cerf-volant, mais dans l'ensemble cela fut tout de même une belle journée. Padma était une jeune fille agréable. A ce que j'ai compris elle était dans un même club qu'Alister au lycée et c'est ainsi qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce club se nommait "Serdaigle" mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir son but précis et mon cousin restait trop vague dans ses explications.

**...  
..**

Un hibou dans la cuisine, du parchemin sur le buffet, une chanson comparant l'amour à un troupeau de centaure, la salamandre dormant sur la table basse, un "cerveau de troll" lancé comme injure, voici quelques unes des bizarreries que j'ai vues durant les jours suivants, mais je n'aurais pas dû juger mes cousins trop vite pour autant : Alister était adorable et toujours prévenant, les deux autres en revanche avait tendance à m'ignorer.

Cette journée là, Alister voulait me convaincre de porter une longue robe rouge aux manches ajourées qui appartenait à sa mère. Après des minutes de "mais si met-là ! " et de "mais non je vais l'abîmer ", j'ai fini par céder et ai enfilé la tenue.  
-Wahou ! s'est exclamé Alister. Une vraie sorcière !  
-Pardon ! me suis-je exclamée vexée que l'on me compare ainsi à une créature au nez crochu et recouverte de pustules.  
-Je voulais juste dire que la tenue fait un peu "sorcière" c'est tout, a-t-il repris pour réparer son erreur.  
-Oh... une sorcière chic alors.  
Il est allé s'asseoir sur le sofa où je l'ai rejoint. Les longues manches de la robe me donnait l'impression de porter une tenue médiévale et je me sentais mi-ridicule, mi-amusée. Cela dit, je devais pourtant reconnaître que la robe tombait bien et me mettait en valeur.  
-N'empêche que parfois j'ai du mal à vous suivre toi et tes frères...  
-Ah oui ? J'ai du mal aussi avec toi.  
-J'ai vu ça, l'autre jour quand je te parlais de Basket Ball tu semblais complètement perdu ! Enfin, on ne doit pas avoir nos sports en commun ?  
-C'est certain, a-t-il dit avec un éclair de malice dans le regard.  
J'ai poussé un soupir en m'étirant.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi : "c'est Moledu" ? j'entends souvent ta mère dire cela.  
-Oh? c'est rien, c'est...- il sembla hésiter un moment, puis continua : "ah ces moldus ! " ça veut dire que ma mère ne comprend pas bien ta façon d'agir, mais bon je ne pense pas que tu l'entendras un jour hors de ses murs.  
-Qu'elle ne comprend pas ma façon d'agir ! C'est plutôt l'inverse ! me suis-je soudainement emportée sans réelles raisons.

Une accumulation de stress peut-être ? Ou le fait d'être à nouveau considéré comme étrange alors que la situation était toute inverse pour moi ? Il faut dire que même si quelques minutes plus tôt je me sentais bien, cette famille me dépaysait à chaque instant, faisant sauté tous mes repères un à un, comme une enfant qui se perd loin de ses parents et ne sait plus quel chemin prendre.

-Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui ont des salamandres de compagnie ? ai-je continué  
-Non, je dois avouer que c'est assez rare, a-t-il sourit le plus naturellement du monde en gardant tout son calme, c'est dommage parce qu'une fois apprivoisée ce sont des animaux vraiment adorables.  
Sidérée par sa réponse où j'aurais juste aimé l'entendre dire « non », je suis restée silencieuse.  
-Clarisse? a-t-il dit au bout d'un moment, j'ai conscience que pas mal de choses ici te semble étranges, et je ne peux pas te les expliquer où tu me prendrais pour un fou...  
-C'est déjà un peu le cas, ai-je doucement avoué.  
-Oui, a-t-il concédé, mais je ne peux rien te dire, c'est comme ça. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu es ma cousine préférée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
Doublement surprise, j'ai reprêté attention à ce jeune homme : il admettait qu'il y avait des choses étranges ici, sans vouloir me révéler pourquoi comme si ça pouvait me rassurer, et j'étais sa cousine préférée alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. On se voyait au plus une fois par an, parfois il s'écoulait des années sans qu'aucunes nouvelles ne transitent entre nos familles.  
-Dis-moi Alister... Tu as d'autres cousines ? ai-je fini par demander.  
-Oui, une autre. C'est une vraie peste, elle se croit supérieur à tous et surtout aux... -il s'est stoppé et a ajouté avec un clin d'œil- moldus.  
Je ne savais plus si je devais me sentir surprise, vexée, en colère ou dépitée. Il s'est levé sans que je n'ai le temps de choisir le comportement approprié pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un verre rempli d'une mixture verte dont s'échapper une fumée bleue.  
-Un médicament, a dit-il dit face à mon air qui avait soudainement choisi de se stopper sur le caractère « dégoût ». Ce n'est rien de grave ne t'en fais pas.  
Il but le contenu du gobelet d'une traite puis fit une grimace avant d'ajouter avec un rire :  
-Encore quelque chose que tu pourras ajouter à la liste de "mon cousin est fou".

**...  
..**

Une semaine plus tard, rien de tout ce que je trouvais étrange n'avait d'explication et d'étranges rituels se déroulaient chaque jour devant moi : tous les matins, on ne me laissait pas approcher le journal ; lorsqu'un invité arrivé, j'étais priée de rester dans ma chambre ou d'aller dehors avec Alister ou Xinide ; régulièrement Romualus partait plusieurs heures avec un sac en étrange forme de balais et en revenait boueux ; un hibou traînait souvent dans le jardin même en plein jour et quand je proposais à ma tante de l'aider aux tâches ménagères, elle déclinait toujours l'offre disant qu'elle irait plus vite seule qu'avec aide.

C'est allongée sur mon lit par une journée pourtant très ensoleillé, la tête pleine de questions qu'Alister est venu me rejoindre. À ce que j'avais compris, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que je vienne passer ce mois d'Août chez eux. Je comprenais à présent mieux ses attentions et le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps en ma présence.  
-Soucieuse ? dit-il en rentrant.  
-Non, plutôt interrogative.  
Il m'a lancé un de ses sourires devenus habituels avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
-J'ai reçu une lettre de Padma, elle te passait le bonjour, tu as dû lui plaire.  
-Je l'ai bien aimée aussi, elle est gentille -après un temps j'ai ajouté : et aussi étrange que toi.  
-Je n'en doute pas.  
Il m'a regardée à nouveau un moment avant de me tendre un petit sachet.  
-La dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, j'avais remarqué que tu avais un poster de licorne dans ta chambre, tu aimes cet animal ?  
-Oui, c'est un animal légendaire que je trouve magnifique, ai-je répondu en ouvrant le sachet.  
J'en ai sorti un cordon noir au bout duquel se tenait un pendentif, de forme cylindrique et transparent, il contenait quelque chose de très fin et de blanc, comme un fil mais d'une beauté bien plus grande.  
-La licorne est un animal très pur tu sais, a-t-il continué, mais elle a aussi des grandes vertus médicinales, il paraîtrait même que boire son sang pourrait sauver n'importe qui de la mort.  
Et s'approchant plus près de mon oreille, il a chuchoté d'une voix grave :  
-On raconte même qu'un puissant sorcier, après avoir été battu et réduit à néant s'en serait abreuvé durant des années afin de ne pas mourir, tuant nombres de ces créatures.  
-Ce n'est qu'une légende de plus alors.  
Reprenant un air décontracté, il a acquiescé puis ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau.  
-Certain disent qu'il est bel et bien mort et qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais, donc ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende effectivement...  
Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'émettre un rire afin de me détendre, s'il voulait me faire peur avec des histoires de fantômes, nul doute qu'il y était arrivé sans problème avec son subit air sérieux et son regard terne.  
-Toujours est-il, a reprit Alister d'un ton bien plus décontractée, que ce pendentif contient un crin de licorne et te protégera, du moins imagines-le...  
Je lui ai lancé un sourire avant qu'il ne prenne le bijou de mes mains pour le glisser autour de mon cou.  
-Merci, ai-je murmuré.  
-Mais de rien.  
Il s'est levé de mon lit et a ouvert la porte de ma chambre.  
-Tu viens ? Ma mère a préparé du porridge pour ce midi.

-Alister ? l'ai-je interpellé avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ce cadeau?  
-Y-a-t-il besoin d'une raison ?

**...  
..**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Une voix me parvenait du couloir, celle de Romualus, il semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un.  
-...de retour ?  
-Dumbledore l'a dit !  
-Il serait temps d'apprendre à réfléchir par toi-même Ali ! Dumbledore est fou ! Il le disait encore ce matin dans la gazette.  
-Apprendre à réfléchir par moi-même ? Alors que c'est toi qui répète aveuglément tout ce que dit ce journal ?  
-Un journal détient certainement plus de vérité qu'un vieux sorcier sénile ! -la voix de Romualus s'est stoppé un instant avant de reprendre plus calmement comme pour qu'Alister mesure la profondeur de ses propos : Tu-sais-qui n'est pas de retour !  
-Si il l'est ! Cédric est mort !  
-Potter!  
-D'un Avada Kedavra ! Potter ne peut pas lancer un tel sort ! Le seigneur des ténèbres si !  
-Il n'y a aucune preuve que Cédric a été tué par un Avada !  
-Aucune preuve car ni gazette ni le ministère ne veulent en chercher !  
-Et aucune preuve non plus, a continué Romualus comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé, que Potter ne sache pas lancer ce sort.  
-T'as vraiment une tête de Troll !  
-C'est quoi ce boucan, est intervenu une troisième voix ensommeillé -celle de Xinide-, vous allez réveiller toute la maison.  
-Pardon Xinide, a répondu Alister d'un ton cassant. Vu qu'aucun de vous deux ne veut voir la vérité au sujet de Tu-sais-qui, je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre. Restez donc avec vos idées si cela vous rassure après tout !  
Les voix se sont tut. J'étais interloquée. Quelqu'un était mort, un certain Cédric ... "Avada" ... "seigneur des ténèbres" ... "Deumbledor" ... Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela ? Ils semblaient se disputer au sujet d'un certain "tu sais qui" mais pourquoi ne pas dire son nom ? Cela ne m'aurait certainement pas éclairé davantage sur leur discussion mais aurait créé une interrogation de moins, et c'est pleine de perplexité que je suis retournée dans mon lit, luttant longtemps avec mes pensées avant de trouver le sommeil.

**...  
..**

-Alister ?  
-Hum...  
-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...  
Mon cousin s'est accoté contre une clôture. Nous étions partis marcher dans la campagne environnante tandis que Xinide recevait des amis à la maison et que l'aîné était à un entraînement de sport. Il est resté silencieux, le temps que je continue.  
-Hier soir je t'ai entendu te disputer avec ton frère...  
-C'est rien. Oublie.  
-Tu me dis souvent ça "oublie" ! Quand ton frère a tout fait pour que je ne vois pas sa bande dessinée "oublie", quand ta mère a parlé de réserve de dragon "oublie", quand ta salamandre était violette au lieu de jaune "oublie". Mais figure-toi que non, je ne compte pas oublier, surtout que là tu as parlé de quelqu'un de mort !  
Le fixant sans sourciller, attendant qu'il me réponde, j'espérais que mon effet grande-colère-pas-contente ai marché.  
-Si je t'expliquais tout, tu ne me croirais pas, alors à quoi bon ?  
J'allais répliquer mais il ne m'en a pas laissé pas le temps.  
-Ce garçon qui est mort était dans notre école. Comment te dire... Certain disent qu'il a été tué par un très grand criminel, d'autres que c'est impossible car ce criminel est mort...  
-Comment cela se fait-il que je n'en ai pas entendu parlé si c'est un si grand criminel que cela ?  
-Parce que tu es une moldue.  
Je crois qu'il n'aurait rien pu dire de pire pour me vexer. J'ai ramassé mon sac à dos et suis partie vers la maison.  
"Moldue" encore son satané mot dont il ne voulait pas me dire clairement le sens !  
Alors que j'étais presque arrivée, je l'ai senti juste derrière moi. Je me suis retournée bien décidée à lui faire une nouvelle crise de "raconte-moi-tout" mais son air triste et désolé m'a retenue.  
-Excuse-moi. Je ne peux rien te dire et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé, a-t-il dit d'une voix douce, de toute façon, c'est mieux ainsi, pour toi du moins, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas...  
-Mais?  
-Non, pas de mais. Tu sais, tu vas bientôt rentrer chez toi mais j'espère que l'on se reverra, dit-il d'un ton trop sérieux pour être une simple banalité de politesse.  
-Pourquoi ne se reverrait-on pas ? ai-je réussi à articuler calmement face à son air soucieux.  
-Parce que si ce criminel est bel et bien là, peut-être que...  
Laissant sa phrase en suspens, son regard s'est perdu dans le vide.  
-Tu me fais peur là...  
Il a esquissé un sourire se voulant réconfortant.  
-Faut pas. Je n'ai pas envie de t'inquiéter pour rien. Si tu veux on peut rentrer à la maison et tu m'apprendras à jouer à ce jeu : le Monopyly  
-Monopoly, ai-je corrigé.  
Surprise par ce brusque changement de conversation, j'ai suivi mon cousin dans l'étrange maison si petite d'extérieur, si grande d'intérieur. Je savais alors que je n'aurais jamais de réponses à mes questions mais qu'étrangement cela ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer à apprécier Alister.

**...  
..**

Trois années s'étaient écoulées, autour de mon cou était toujours accroché le pendentif reçu lors de ce mois d'Aout, même si depuis je n'avais eu quasiment plus aucune nouvelle d'Alister et de sa famille, jusqu'à ce message laissé sur la table de la cuisine :

_La famille Waghos a le regret de vous informer du décès d'Alister Waghos  
survenu le 1 juin 1997 à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste  
suite aux blessures reçues lors de la bataille de Poudlard, aggravées par un cas de Dragoncelle chronique._

* * *

Fin

* * *

_Voici donc la fin de ce second OS et de ce tout petit recueil. C'est un thème sur lequel j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et j'espère que vous en avez eu à la lecture également._


End file.
